


The Story

by tatsizkarpuz (orphan_account)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tatsizkarpuz
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	The Story

He was looking at the endless emptiness which was lying right front of him when he took a deep breath. “Hey! It’s me, again!” He said those three little words too quickly like he was afraid that the breath he took before opening his mouth would leave him. After eyed his surroundings, he looked down to his feet. “Was this place always a wreck?” He did not know the answer either.

The place he had been for dozens of times felt as this was the first time. He shuddered for a moment. He remembered the first time he had been in this gloomy miserable place. He was young, had a belief that he had the power of changing things and most importantly: he was happy. He was happy to know that he was doing the right thing.

Slowly he leant over the floor and sat crossed-legged where he was standing. He could feel dead grass touching his legs from the holes on his worn off pants. He was thinking about nothing, not because he did not have something to think about, because he feared what could happen when he was thinking. He had learnt not to think. “So… How are you today, folks?” Even though it was hardly noticeable a painful smile appeared on his face.

“Me? Oh, I’m fine as always-” It only took a few seconds for his vision to get blurred. He was as close as possible to ground, covering his face with his scarred hands, crying silently. In fact, it might have counted as a record. He should have started to cry not after having three sentences. He should have started to cry before even making a sound. Could this mean that he had gotten over some things? Perhaps.

After some time, he calmed down and straightened himself. He glanced over a tree in a distance, over the only tree in this arid land.

He bit his inner cheeks for the sake of not crying again until he felt the sweet warm taste of his own blood. His face once pale as a dead was blushed, his body was shaking uncontrollably. When the pain he felt on his cheeks came to a certain point, his upper body was pushed to front as if someone had kicked behind his head and the saliva mixed with blood which he kept in his mouth without swallowing was spilled to the ground in front of him. He did not change his position for a period of time which felt like an eternity to him. He stood still with his hands and knees on the ground, looking down while the blooded saliva was dripping from his dried lips.

Then he decided that it was time to get up. He lifted one of his hands which he thought he had lost control over and removed his hair from his face while standing up softly. He opened his arms, raised his head and turned his face and palms to sky. It had been quite a while since he felt the fatherly warmth of the sun.

He turned back without changing his posture even slightly. When he lowered his head, the feeling that the view in front awoke in him was the same feeling when a little child had after losing his mother in a crowded market.

“It’s all my fault,” he mumbled, taking his eyes from the ruins before him and looked over his shoulder to three graves lying behind him. He felt the glance of the graves on himself.

He figured that he did not want this responded looking to last too long and directed his regards to the ruins again, walking towards it with quiet steps, gently. He did not want to scare it.  
There had been enough suffering because of him and there was not a need for more. He entered the ruins from where the door had stood once:

“Home sweet home!”

There was nothing survived but a few pieces of column scarred by flames. He reached out to the nearest column. There was a little paint on it. He smiled, not for extinguish the pain, for living through it. He caressed the piece of wall with longing.

“It should’ve been me.” He threw himself to the ground and cried out with all his might: “You know too well I’d deserved this end!” He gulped and continued. “Is it wrong to want things to turn back to how they were before?”  
How were the things before? He needed to tamper with his memory a bit. Although he has not forgotten what he had felt, even the smallest, he had tried too hard to forget everything that had passed.

_However, returning to the moment when it all had started did not hurt as much as he was concerned._

It was one of the nights where the moon and the stars had left the sky when he had made his mind. He pulled back to the reality by the sound of a piano. For a moment he pulled his eyes away from the windows, glanced at his room in pitch dark over his shoulder, listened to music coming from downstairs.

At downstairs, one of his family’s famous parties was taken place. Everyone in this mansion was happy that night, except him. Should he have done it? Should he have left home and never come back? Could he have kept living this way?

His every move, every mimic has been recorded since the day of his birth, as the general procedure commended.

CEO, doctor or teacher; regardless of profession, personality, economic class or whatever comes to your mind, every second of every individual was being followed.

In this particular case, the aid of smartphones could not be denied. And especially with naissance of the smartwatches, smartphones became more powerful. Despite this, televisions and earphones were nothing more than little helpers. Security cameras, which were way too popular about fifty years ago, had lost their functionality because now, everyone knew very well that they were being watched.

If someone was showing the signs of doing something illegal, he would suddenly disappear. Or when someone was acting out of ordinary –which determined by law, brainwashing séances were waiting for him, at least that was what had been told.

Governments were bribing giant technology companies just in the cause of having information of their citizens. The budget which should have been used for improving the citizens’ quality of life was now spent to those companies. States were all claptraps. They had turned into poppets over time. It had not been a long process like everyone had supposed.

This enforcement had not received badly, at first. But now even if the people wanted to stand up to it, they did not hold enough power. It was not even possible to think about not using technological tools. Using them was the first condition to possess basic rights. So, nobody gave up on their electronics. Everybody liked to live after all.

“Gerard! Is coming downstairs in your today’s to-do list?”

He walked till the centre of the dark room then turned back to grab his backpack lying next to bed. As soon as he opened the window, he threw the bag down to bushes. While closing the window, all he could hope for was that no one had heard that sound.

“I’m on my way!”

Now all he had to do was find an excuse to be exempt from the party.

Before entering the hall, he took a glance at himself in a mirror in the lobby with wooden walls. It was evident that he was a healthy young adult with his messy black hair and with all features in his round white face. In his wide forehead, the lines were nearly non-existent. Even though his eyebrows were not curved, they were beautifully shaped like his lips. His lips, along with the shape advantage, they were not thin for a man. And it could be read how dissatisfied he was in his little intense green eyes. And well, he had some dark circles under his eyes thanks to several sleepless nights.

He smirked as he turned recklessly around on his one foot towards the hall. He found his dear excuse. It was not well thought but it should have worked.

When he entered the grand hall, he tried his best to look like he was dying of tiredness. Though this has changed when he was looking for someone. Although his face was pale and resembled dead, his moves were too quick, too awake. He did not seem exhausted; he did seem hurried. After the voice in his head told him that he would ruin everything with his rush, his movements slowed down.

He whispered to himself: “You are tired, exhausted even. And you’re not in a fucking rush.” Then, he greeted some people who looked at him weirdly with a weirder smile.

And unfortunately, he could not find the one he was searching for, yet. He sighed with closed eyes. He gave up on finding her. People at the party had seen him acting weird, so that was enough on its own. It was time to leave or he thought so until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe my eyes. You did join us.”

He smiled artificially as he turned his back: she did find him. “I’m here just because you wanted so, you know it too well.” His smile was still on his face. They were facing each other. He grabbed the second glass that Helena was holding, looked down to the drink.

She has fixed her eyes on Gerard, trying to figure out what he was up to. He opened his mouth up in order to talk but he had to think what he was going to say for a moment. “Look- I don’t-” He let his breath out, “I wasn’t able to sleep for a couple of days and,” he pulled back his eyes from the glass, looked at Helena’s big furious hazel eyes and down again to his drink, “I’m not sure if I can make it in the party.”

Helena rolled her eyes. She was about to go mad from anger. Her family was famous with their parties yet, this one was the first one that she organised all by herself and now her lovely big brother suddenly changed his mind about accompanying her in these proud moments of hers. “I don’t want to argue in front of all these people!” snarled she through her teeth.

Gerard did not want to upset his sister, but it was now or never. “I’m sorry.” He hugged his sister suddenly.

He was feeling her round and boned chin on his shoulder and her soft short chestnut hair on his cheek. Gerard was sure that he would never see his baby sister again. This fact was making everything even harder for him. Gerard was about to cry when she succeeded to escape from his arms, but he held himself.

“I’m going out for some fresh air.” He was feeling her cruel regards on his back. He turned and looked at his sister. She was clenching her teeth, she would not forget this mistake of his, he knew. He smiled to her for one last time, but this time it was sincere.

“I love you, Bunny. Behave yourself!” His eyes were filled with tears. He quaffed the glass of red wine he has been holding then, he walked out of the hall with fast steps.

“What the fuck was that?” she murmured to herself while walking to her friends.

He unpleasantly handed his empty glass to one of the servants waiting before the grand wooden doors, eyed the hallway resting on his right. For a tiny moment this big, cold building seemed a little warm home to him.

His hesitations were back, again. He froze thinking what if it was all temporary. Could he forget about his family? Could he get used to a life which he had never seen before? Would the others accept him as one of them? And in case of failing, he still had the risk of paying everything he thought about doing with his life.

He put everything on a side and focused on the most important question of them all: Did he desire to live freely as if he was in the old ages?

There were people who have been living so. Had everything not developed when he had met one of them? “Why not?” said his inner voice. Once more he shook off those bloody hesitations. What he would do next, it was certain this time.

He made a guess how long it took to smooth away the problems he had in his head based on the looks of the servants. They were judging him like everyone did.

Even though he had been always trying to avoid the tracers, his paranoid acts had been increased in the last few months. Everybody was sensing something was wrong with him. The reason behind why no one had stepped in was that they were counting him as a naïve young man.

He was feeling too great to give a shit about the servants.

After week passing with questioning himself, finally he knew what to do for sure. He gave those two a threatening look after, went to outside through magnificent doors and corridors to pick up the backpack that flew a few minutes ago. Smiling, he let the fresh air to fill in his lungs. The breeze was playing with his hair. He smiled happily.  
Gerard started to walk towards high iron barred door, the only point that allowed people and vehicles to come in and out in this prison like land. The mansion was located right in the middle of this cosmically wide land which was surrendered by the highest walls one could only imagine.

He had a habit of going for a run beyond the borders of the property, beyond the borders of the city-state, at least once in a week. It should have not been a problem, to go outside.

As he walked, he thought about the surprises that were waiting for him within hours.

When he arrived the door, he waved at the security guards. He watched as the cold scary doors before him opened like they were lifting a veil of a mystery. He took a few steps in order to pass beyond the garden walls. With the lightness of getting rid of a place where he was imprisoned all his life and turned to see the place he knew as his home, for one last time.

Now he needed to meet with his newest friend whom he had met about nine months ago. There was a two-hour road waiting for him, enough for practising what he would do when he met with other guys. Frank told him that there were two other guys that needed to like him.

They had come across a lot in Gerard’s routine runs and with time they have become friends. Gerard had never gone too far beyond from the borders, he had just wanted to see how it looked like, oddly Frank was always there, close to borders.

Frank, he was an interesting boy. He had seemed that he had been waiting for Gerard to tell him that there was a possibility. He was like a sign for Gerard. Frank told him that living out of the rules, beyond the borders was possible.

Pointing the horizon, he had said: “My friends and I live there.” While Gerard had hidden his watch and phone inside a pocket of a rock.

When you put away your electronics one minute per month, that was not a problem at least for the company owners. Right after the first conversation without tracers. The plans had been made. Because of the lack of time, things had to progress slowly, but no one was complaining.

Despite the troubles and time that they had passed with each other, Frank probably was not trusting Gerard truly. He had a right not to trust Gerard. He was one of them after all; a member of a family that had become rich due to their company. If Gerard were in Frank’s shoes, he would not trust himself either. Well, he had thought about flaking out on Frank only minutes ago.

He shook those thought away from his head. He had made his mind. Nobody would change it, not even himself.

He straightened himself up, speeded his steps up and look at his watch’s bright screen. He was going to do it at time. Everything was going as planned; everything would be fine. He practised how to introduce himself for the rest of the road but at the end he came to conclusion that it would be the best if he improvised.

When Gerard arrived meeting point, Frank was already waiting for him.

Gerard’s face brightened up when he saw Franks.

He walked towards Frank with the aim of hugging him. However, Frank did not seem like he wanted to be close. He drew back as Gerard approached him. Usually they were intimate with each other. Although Gerard could not make any sense out of Frank’s behaviour, he did not think too much of it.

“That’s fine though. He should be nervous like I am,” he said to himself. Respecting the distance Frank wanted, Gerard stayed away a few steps, still smiling.

“Your phone, earphones and watch. Now,” said Frank with a straight face.

Fear have started to take the place of Gerard’s nervousness. Could it all be nothing but a lie? If it were, it meant that he was screwed.

Out of blue, he lost all his trust in Frank though he still had to play along. That was the only logical way to go for now.

He gulped; his warm smile turned into a nervous one.

Thanks to his trembling hands, uncoiling his watch strap became one of the hardest tasks he could imagine.

“Sorry, I’m a bit nervous.” He let out of a little giggle with the intention of softening the harsh atmosphere. But even a muscle in Frank’s face did not move. His beautiful hazel eyes were narrowed with boredom.

When Gerard could finally take off his watch, he took his phone and earphones out of his pocket and handed it to Frank. Frank did not take them and looked at Pamir's face with confusion.

Had Gerard forgotten everything that we had spoken or was this a scheme? Why the hell did he wait for this preppy? That was his end anyway, he decided to go with the plan.

He pointed the nearest rock with his eyes. This move made Gerard finally remember everything. He should have come here and smash all his electronic belongings as they had agreed. However, his internal feud and abstractedness had made him all forget.

He eased off a bit. He hoped that this flaw would not come back to bite him afterwards. Gerard put what was in his hands on the rock and took smaller piece from the ground. “Farewell, fuckers!” Gerard said as he smashed the devices.

After being sure that they were all in pieces, he turned his face to Frank “That felt great,” said Gerard panting. Frank responded him with a warm, sincere smile: “Now we can go.”


End file.
